Jacob's Dreams
by White Angel Fox
Summary: Jacob keeps getting weird dreams ever since the battle with the vampires.   End of eclipse And he seems to get edgier and edgier. What do they mean? Love and possiblwe lemons rated M for safety


Disclaimer: You know the truth!!

Chapter 1: Dreams and Endless Nights

* * *

_Jacob stretched out on the sand. The weather had been cold, but it was just right for this wolf. He turned on his side stretching his legs. It had been a rather quiet morning. No vampires to chase. Another sigh escaped his throat. Bella. He missed her desperately, but knew that she would always choose that leech before she'd choose him. The sand became darker and Jacob looked up to see an army of clouds covered the yellow sun. _

_Jacob stood up and stretched out his tired muscles. He felt heavy today. As if he hadn't slept in days. He decided he needed a good hard run to shake off the fatigue. He ran along the shoreline and into the forest. The trees seemed to separate as ran into the enormous oaks. He felt himself tare apart and fur covered his body, turning it into the reddish brown wolf. _

_His paws thundered on the forest floor as he ran. He felt energized and powerful as his muscled ripped. He let the wind whip his face and the trees graze his moving body. The dirt digging into his paws felt amazing. A noise rang into his ears making him stop. He slowed to a walk and finally stopped. His ears twitched every which way, searching for the impending noise._

_A girl screaming? Why did it sound so familiar? Jacob ears picked it up coming in from the west, towards Fork. He took off into the direction and a scent filled his nose, making him slam into a tree. It spilt slightly from the pressure._

_Bella? Jacob wanted to scream out, but only his whining yelps came out. He ran faster to her voice. He pushed his muscles. Knowing they would sore tomorrow, he didn't care. He slowed down when Bella's figure came into view. He saw the shadow of a man hunched over her. Her arms were pinned to the tree, her shirt ripped, showing her neck._

_The shadow leaned down and Bella Screamed. Jacob could smell the blood coming from her. He howled and ran from the spot straight at The Shadow. It turned to face him and it was Edward._

_Blood dripped from his lips, dribbling down his chin. He grinned a wicked smile. With the back of his sleeve, he wiped away. Bella dropped into a heap at the base of the tree._

"_She was one tasty girl." The blood-sucker stated with a smirk. He licked his lips in a sensual way. "She just offered herself, I guess I couldn't resist. But you had to come and ruin my dinner didn't you?"_

_Jacob stood frozen, glancing back and forth at Edward and Bella. Edward began to walk slowly to him. Jacob let out a menacing growl. Edward didn't even flinch in the slightest way. _

"_She's mine forever, dog. She doesn't love you, and she never will." Edwards Smirk grew more and more. Edward turned back to Bella and stepped back to her._

"_NO!" Jacob found his voice. He was human again and running straight at his worst enemy. Edward turned back to Jacob, his eyes coal. He sprang before Jacob could register it. He felt Edward jab his fangs into his neck and let go._

"_Bye-bye Jacob" Jacob felt his world go black. _

'_No! I can't go yet! Bella' His thoughts raced across his mind. Hi mouth wouldn't work. His tongue was stuck. He couldn't save her…_

"Bella!" Jacob screamed as he can to. He looked around to see he was in his cramped room, lying diagonally on his small bed. He swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his face. These dreams have been attacking him for so long. He missed Bella everyday. He never got to see her since That Blood Sucker had killed Victoria.

Jacob rose and went into the small kitchen, finding a note and a plate of muffins.

_Gone fishing with Charlie. Here are some muffins Bella made._

_I think you should call her. She called twice yesterday. _

_-Billy._

Jacob grabbed a muffin and slammed onto the couch. He wanted to call her, but he's afraid that the leech would answer the phone and listen in on it. He wanted to tell Bella how he missed her. He missed everything about her. Her scent, her clumsiness, her go-to attitude.

At that moment, the phone rang. Jacob hesitated to pick it up but on the third ring he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Jacob? Thank God I finally got you." Bella cheery voice sounded from the other end. Jacob felt his stomach d flip-flops just from hearing her voice.

"Hi Bella."

"Jacob are you busy today?" Jacob was taken back a bit.

"No."

"Good, cause, we're going out! I'll meet you at your house in about an hour okay? Bye!" The click of disconnection and the dial tone left him in a daze.

What just happened!?

* * *

Author note: Hi everyone. This was a random idea I came up with. I was listening to Inuyasha songs and I thought about dreams and well yeah. I feel I have a good few things for this so I'll get working on the next chapter. Hehe Please Review. If I don't reviews I'm not inspired and the chapter never gets written. So Please Review!! 


End file.
